Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans
Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans is the World Oceans Day campaign and the website officially associated with Dumb Ways to Die. The site is empowered by Playmob. Website Features The website features various World Oceans Day campaigns including the HTML5 game. Characters Featured *Numpty *Hapless *Dippy (along with piranhas) *Other various animals including: fishes, turtle, starfish, sea anemone, polar bear Images DWtKO Header.svg DWtKO Dippy.svg DWtKO Numpty.svg DWtKO Hapless.svg Game The game features 3 minigames to play and each minigame has to be cleared before the 20 seconds timer is gone. Tap To Remove The Plastics This minigame features Dippy where the player have to tap the plastics to reel them up. In the success of the minigame, Dippy high fives with a turtle in water. In the loss of the minigame, a garbage truck suddenly appear to the boat Dippy rides on and dumps more plastics, resulting in him to get thrown into the water and his lower body get eaten by two piranhas like the original music video. Tap To Make The Word This minigame features Hapless along with a polar bear cub, where the player have to tap split characters to make the word. Once the correct word "MELT" is made, both characters begin to cheer with icecreams. Once the time is out before making the word, a unsuspecting ice shard flies from left; as soon as it cut Hapless' body into half and he then drown in cold water, resulting in his bodies slowly get frozen. Tap To Colour The Reef This minigame features Numpty where the player have to tap the areas to color them. Once all areas are colored, he will be happily swimming in underwater across alive, varying ocean lifeforms. Once the time is out before coloring them all, he will still be swimming in underwater as above, except that his head is burning in water and he is swimming unpleasantly across grayed, dead ocean lifeforms. Playthrough Screenshots Click Expand to open collapsed information. Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-1.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-2.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-3.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-4.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-5.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-6.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-7.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-8.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-9.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-10.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-11.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-12.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-13.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-14.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-15.png Dumb Ways to Kill Oceans playthrough-16.png DWtKO when selecting red button.png|If selecting the "I don't care about the oceans!" button at the start DWtKO Tap To Remove The Plastics Loss.png|The loss scene of the minigame Tap To Remove The Plastics DWtKO Tap To Make The Word Loss.png|The loss scene of the minigame Tap To Make The Word DWtKO Tap To Colour The Reef Loss.png|The loss scene of the minigame Tap To Colour The Reef External Links *Facebook post Category:Other DWTD pages Category:All Pages Category:Websites Category:Games